Semiconductor layers may undergo a process of retargeting to ensure printability and manufacturability, particularly for 20 nm nodes and smaller. Retargeting involves the process of taking design shapes provided by semiconductor designers and turning the shapes into target shapes after tape-out. As a result of retargeting, it is not possible to attain minimum metal width for non-minimum pitch metals. The inability to obtain minimum metal width for non-minimum metal pitch metals poses particular problems. Certain semiconductor designs may require narrower widths or more spacing than what retargeting allows, to satisfy design constraints.
A need therefore exists for the ability to print minimum width semiconductor design features at non-minimum pitch, and resulting devices.